


A Study in Relationships

by psychicdreams



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 2016: My one and only successful attempt at a drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Study in Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2016: My one and only successful attempt at a drabble.

Like there are no two same snowflakes during the winter, there are no two same relationships among humans. They vary as widely as personalities do. Some are soft and sweet, some are hard and painful.

And some are very, very loud.

Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka’s relationship falls into the very, very loud category, because Watanuki Kimihiro is a very, very loud boy.

Every relationship has their failings. Some don’t love each other equally. Some are lacking the effort. Some just won’t work out from the beginning.

For Watanuki Kimihiro and Doumeki Shizuka, however, there is one problem that will never plague their relationship. It is the same problem that is the downfall of others:

Communication.

Their relationship will never have this problem, as Watanuki Kimihiro has never had a problem communicating what he wants to his partner. Whether it is his anger, which he will yell in the middle of a crowded street; or his demands, which he will call in the throes of passion; or his loud actions of just dragging Doumeki Shizuka close to kiss him blindly, it makes no difference.

If their relationship is to ever fail, it will never be because they never communicated or failed at the task because Watanuki Kimihiro knows exactly how to communicate what he desires.

Even if he has to yell to get it across, thank you very much.

**End**  



End file.
